


Off To See The World

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [72]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, chance encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 72 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Kalijah with the prompt: we can share.





	Off To See The World

Elijah had to get out of town now if he was ever going to actually leave Mystic Falls. He sees a cab and waves it down though as he walks up someone else does as well. Familiar dark curls and a smirk he shouldn’t have been surprised she was probably following him. “Katerina.” He says with an old familiar lilt, everything about being around her felt so familiar.

“Katerina is long gone you really should call me Katherine.” Katherine tells him before she gets into the cab that Elijah has opened the door for.

Elijah rolls his eyes as he looks at her in the seat of that cab. He really doesn’t want to wait for a new one and he isn’t even sure if this town possess more than one cab. As small as it is he was lucky to find this one and he refuses to walk.

“Oh relax Elijah we can share.” Katherine tells him with a smirk before she holds out her suitcase. “Just be a dear and put that in the trunk for me will you?”

Elijah held back the urge to roll his eyes instead taking the suitcase and putting it in the trunk before shutting it. Once he’s done he sits down in the taxi and closes the door behind him.

“So where are we headed today?” Katherine asks him with a confident smile. She hadn’t had any plans she had just been looking for plans somewhere outside of this boring town. It’s not like the Salvatores were paying her any mind so she’d find someone else that would.

“I’m heading to the airport,” Elijah tells her. It’s a small airport but the private jet he was taking would get him far away from Mystic Falls. 

“Where are we jetting off to- Paris, Milan, Mykonos?” Katherine asks him with a smile.

Elijah was going to tell her she wasn’t invited but he wasn’t sure why. They had gotten onto better terms these days so he really wouldn’t mind all that much if she went with him. It was guaranteed company and no doubt alone time as she would run off to play with someone else. “Should we start in Paris and see where we end up?”

“Now that is a plan I can get behind. Driver take us to the airport and step on it.” Katherine instructs the driver. She can have fun in plenty of places but at Elijah MIkaelson’s side she knows it will be the best time.


End file.
